


Irresistable Truth

by Tasogare Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Tasogare%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TDK.</p><p>He knew then that he'd do anything to get his Batsy. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistable Truth

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

He ran his hands up Bruce's body, loving the different textures of his body, the [muscles](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4804781/1/Irresistable-Truth), the skin, everything. The feel of Bruce's stomach contracting against his hand. It was facination. But it was more than that. It was most definitely not just a matter of lust; that wasn't how he did things anyway.

He was a creature who did everything his way, fucking included. He was neither gay, nor straight, or anything inbetween. He hated [labels and](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4804781/1/Irresistable-Truth) refused to be defined by them. Though that didn't mean he was a virgin or something close to it when he first came to Gotham. He had fucked, and been fucked by, many times.

Men, women, many ages in between. But it hadn't ever been truly satisfactory. Sure, he had come many times, but it hadn't ever been anything _real_. Until Gotham. Until he came across the Batman, the first real thing in the world besides himself.

And just like that, he felt fucking _alive_. Harder than he had ever been. He had finally found an equal. He knew then that he'd do whatever it took to get his Batsy. _Anything_.

It's not like he had any qualms about anything. Or about _doing_ anything. He just had to show Batsy the different side of things, the _real_ side, the _truth_. It had taken a long time, little by little, but he was ( _mostly_ ) patient.

It had taken a lot of effort; much blood, sweat, and tears (usually someone else's! Ha!)but he had gotten what he wanted.

Him.

The Batman.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
